Luces en la Montaña
by Psicggg
Summary: Historia ubicada entre el episodio Piloto y Deep Throat. Primer relato en Colaboración entre Danny xf y un servidor. Esperemos les guste.
TÍTULO: Luces en la Montaña

AUTORES: Danny_xf / Psicggg

REFERENCIAS: Ubicado entre el episodio Piloto y Deep Throat

NOTA(Danny_xf): Ha pasado más de un año desde la última vez que escribí mi último fic... Siempre están dando vueltas en mi cabeza miles de ideas, pero es difícil llevarlas al papel. Pero esta vez no lo fue, gracias a que mi Compañero en el Mal estimuló mi neurona escritora. Gracias Beto. Y espero que lo disfruten. ;)

NOTA (Psicggg): La mayor parte de este relato está basado en un cuento que escribí en 1998 para la tarea de un chico, y con ello quedar bien con su hermana. Este relato es mi primer trabajo en colaboración. Apoyado por mi Socia del Mal, Danny_xf, en los diálogos de Mulder y Scully en el auto. Estoy muy honrado por esta oportunidad de hacer algo juntos de manera formal. Nos divertimos como locos en los minifics de la de Rigor. Así que muchas gracias Danny. Que sea el primero de muchos más.

VIERNES 17 DE ABRIL DE 1992

MONTAÑAS CATSKILL

37 KILÓMETROS AL NOROESTE DE VILLA MIDDLEBURGH

CONDADO DE SCHOHARIE, NUEVA YORK

16:45 HRS.

La vista es espectacular. Puedo ver todo el bosque a los pies de la montaña. Definitivamente es un buen lugar para poner mi campamento. Respiro aire fresco, nada que ver con la porquería de aire contaminado de la ciudad. Está cerca un arroyo, el agua es tan cristalina. Creo que no es necesario hervirla. Sin embargo será mejor habrá que ser cautos. Más vale prevenir. ¿Qué más puedes pedir Wayne? Imbécil. Quisieras que tus hijos estuvieran aquí.

Todo el invierno planeando este campamento para pasar unos días con ellos. Pero hasta los mejores planes se van al demonio. Maldita seas Roxanne. Tú y el estúpido de tu marido que tuvieron la brillante idea de llevarse a mis hijos a Disney World.

Lo había planeado todo al detalle. Conseguir el equipo de campismo con tiempo, mapas, provisiones… ¡Todo! Hacer lo que hacía con mi padre a la edad que tienen Richard y Peter. Acampar en las montañas. Fueron tantas veces, en las Rocky (Montañas Rocosas), en Montana; con mi padre, mis tíos, mis primos. Maldita Roxanne. Maldito divorcio. Admítelo Wayne, por más que la maldigas el único culpable eres tú. Todo el tiempo en el trabajo viajando y no estar con ellos. No esperan nada de mí, así que ellos hacen sus propios planes sin tenerme en cuenta. De que te sirve el gran salario si estás solo. He viajado por todo el mundo, y no tengo nada.

Ya deja los pensamientos negativos, Wayne y mejor disfruta esto. ¡Eres un motivador profesional! Claro, nunca había venido solo a acampar. Al final me decidí para no desperdiciar el equipo, que me prestaron y lo que renté. Será un poco más de trabajo, sin la ayuda de los chicos, así que mejor comienzo a bajar las cosas, y levanto la tienda antes de que comience a oscurecer. Veo por última vez el paisaje. Las Catskills, no son las Rocky, para ser la primera vez, no están tan mal. Debo apresurarme para comenzar a preparar una buena fogata. Ese viejo en la tienda de carnadas me puso nervioso. Postrado en esa mecedora, ni me había dado cuenta de su presencia cuando entré. Supongo que será abuelo del joven encargado de la tienda. No se le entendía mucho lo que hablaba… pero comenzó a farfullar cuando llegué con el chico para pagar mis compras. Tampoco el chico ayudó mucho a decirme que decía el anciano. Se ve que espanta a los clientes y eso no es bueno a la venta, si se pone así, cuando uno pasa a la tienda a comprar. He visto eso antes. Viejos tramperos que son atacados por animales para después saltar de miedo ante cualquier cosa. Este anciano, no ha de ser el mejor promotor del lugar. Es una lástima, ¡está bellísimo! Pero por si acaso hay pumas u osos, un buen fuego los mantendrá alejados. ¿Dónde está la lata de repelente? Será mejor tenerla cerca.

01:24 HRS

Despiertas a causa del terrible sonido agudo y penetrante. Es tan fuerte y lastima tanto que seguro reventará tus tímpanos. El poner tus manos sobre los oídos es inútil, tal pareciera que el sonido no viene de una fuente externa. A pesar del dolor en tus oídos te das cuenta que toda la tienda está iluminada, la luz se filtra aún por las gruesas fibras de la tienda de campaña. No sabes qué demonios está pasando. Lo único que pasa por tu mente, bombardeada por el sonido enloquecedor es huir. Como puedes sales deprisa de la tienda, sin dejar de cubrir, tus oídos, Afuera quedas expuesto ante la luz. Tan brillante como caliente, que traspasa tus ropas. Ilumina todo. Es difícil saber si es de día o de noche. Caes de rodillas, enceguecido, aprietas los párpados tratando ahora de cubrir tus ojos. Sin embargo la sensación de huir sigue presente, así que como puedes te levantas aún cuando no sepas hacía dónde. La camioneta está a unos pasos, sería tan fácil, sin embargo ni siquiera piensas en ella solo sigues adelante, pasas por la fogata tropezando con las piedras que rodean el fuego, pero no caes, a pesar de que sientes como tus pies quedan escaldados por el fuego. Una parte de ti sabe que no debe darse por vencido. Sigues avanzando con dificultad. Huir… escapar es la prioridad. Un delgado árbol obstaculiza tus pasos y de nuevo caes de bruces. Entierras tus uñas en la tierra por el dolor en los oídos y el terrible calor de la luz. Igual te levantas de nuevo. Avanza, avanza. De repente te das cuenta del porque de tu necesidad de huir. Algo viene por ti. Lo sabes, lo sientes. El miedo te embarga, pero das un paso, otro, no importa que sea lento. Debes escapar. Tratas de moverte, pero cada parte de tu cuerpo se vuelve pesada. Escapa… huye. Quieres ver a tus hijos… Peter… Richard… Richard… Algo toca tu hombro y quedas helado por el pánico, temes voltear. Es una mano, una mano con dedos largos, lo siente pues estos llegan a tus pectorales. Te toma firmemente… No quieres voltear y aún así lo haces. Así como inicia, se acaba. Todo queda envuelto en completa oscuridad, no queda nada.

VIERNES 22 DE MAYO DE 1992

AEROPUERTO DE LA GUARDIA, NUEVA YORK

12:16 HRS.

Luego de recoger sus maletas, Mulder se dirige hacia el stand del _rent a car_ , sin esperarme, apenas puedo seguirle el paso, él es mucho más alto que yo, y me cuesta seguirle; si a eso le sumamos la gran cantidad de gente que hay en la terminal del aeropuerto a cualquiera le sería casi imposible de hacerlo. Ya me está comenzando a irritar el poco caballeroso comportamiento de él, pero no puedo expresarlo, porque aún no lo alcanzo.

Cuando logro alcanzarlo, él ya tiene en las manos las llaves del automóvil que acaba de rentar y sin darme tiempo a realizar ninguna pregunta, se dirige hasta el estacionamiento, asumiendo que debo seguirle. Así lo hago, pero la irritación que antes tenía, poco a poco se ha ido transformando en enojo.

Al llegar al automóvil, él abre la cajuela y pone su maleta en ella; y recién en ese momento se voltea a verme, esperando que llegue hasta él y haga lo mismo con mi equipaje. Al menos esta vez se comporta algo más caballeroso, y sin pronunciar una sola palabra me quita la maleta de las manos y la pone en el maletero, lo cierra y se dirige hasta el asiento del conductor. No me queda otra que dirigirme hacia el asiento del pasajero y subirme al carro, me pongo el cinturón y así, sin dirigirnos una sola palabra, comenzamos el viaje.

Apenas salimos del estacionamiento del aeropuerto, mi nuevo compañero de trabajo (si es que puedo llamarle así), enciende la radio del automóvil y comienza a navegar entre las emisoras buscando quién sabe qué, ni siquiera me pregunta si tengo alguna preferencia. Escucho una cacofonía de casi media hora, hasta que encuentra un partido de beisbol. Hace casi un mes de nuestro último caso juntos, en realidad nuestro primer caso juntos y hoy cuando recibí su llamada diciendo que teníamos que salir de la ciudad para investigar algo, pensé que las cosas serían distintas. Pensé que, tomando en cuenta lo que vivimos en Oregon, tendríamos una relación más amena, pero creo que no es así, al menos de su parte; lo cual no sólo se ve reflejado en la forma en que me trata sino más bien en la forma en que no me trata, es como si no fuera lo suficientemente digna para trabajar con él, sino más bien como si no existiera, como si estuviera obligado a tener que tratar conmigo para continuar trabajando. De cierta forma es así, pero pensé que todo sería distinto.

Una hora más en este incómodo silencio. Ya salimos de la ciudad y vamos en plena autopista. Considerando que no tengo la menor idea de qué se trata el caso a investigar, creo que será mejor preguntar.

\- Mulder, ¿dónde vamos?

\- A las montañas Catskill, condado de Schoharie, Nueva York. Aunque ya debería saber eso Agente Scully. Está escrito en el informe del caso.

\- ¿Se refiere al informe al cual no he tenido acceso AGENTE MULDER? – Trato de contenerme al contestarle. No sé qué demonios le está pasando y porque su trato tan distante y formal.

Retira su mano derecha del volante y se gira, buscando entre las cosas que tiró al asiento de atrás, saca una carpeta de color café, de las típicas que se usan en el FBI para entregármela de forma poco galante. La abro y comienzo a leer en voz alta:

"Nombre: Wayne Thompson, edad 42 años, divorciado. Residencia en el suburbio de Brighton, Rochester, NY. Trabaja como consultor externo en Human Potential & Development, además realiza conferencias motivacionales y couch life a niveles gerenciales.

Reportado desaparecido por su ex mujer Roxanne Norris el 29.04.1992, luego de llamarle en varias ocasiones para anunciarle del regreso de ella y sus hijos de las vacaciones a Disney World, en Orlando. La mujer refiere haber realizado varias llamadas telefónicas, sin recibir respuesta, por lo que se dirigió a su domicilio en donde no le encontró. Preguntó a sus vecinos los que mencionaron que no lo veían desde hacía varios días y pensaban que se encontraba en viaje de negocios como siempre, lo cual no le extrañó a la mujer. La misma respuesta obtuvo de la mujer de la limpieza. Luego se comunicó a su oficina, en donde le dijeron que se había tomado vacaciones desde el 14.04.1992 y aún no había vuelto, por lo que decidió reportarlo a la policía, jamás había pasado una semana sin comunicarse con los hijos de ambos, Richard de 11 años y Peter de 9, desde su divorcio. A pesar de que no se veía muy contento la última vez que habían hablado al enterarse que los niños preferían ir a Disney World con su padrastro que pasar las vacaciones con su propio padre.

La policía local inició la investigación de desaparición unas tres semanas post denuncia de la ex mujer. Se realizaron entrevistas a los colaboradores y vecinos. Uno de ellos informó que le había prestado un equipo de campismo, el cual había referido que usaría con sus hijos, lleno de ilusión, había agregado el hombre. Se contactaron con algunas parejas del hombre, las que no sabían nada de su paradero tampoco. Se realizó un seguimiento de su cuenta bancaria, encontrando que el 16.04.1992 realizó un retiro desde un cajero automático por un total de 3000 dólares, y que la última vez que se utilizó fue el 17.04.1992 para cargar gasolina a la salida de Rochester, en la carretera 28 y unas cuatro horas después en la tienda de pesca de Joe's en la ruta de las Catskills."

Al terminar de leer el resumen del caso, me parece claro que este no es un _X-File_.

\- ¿Por qué estamos investigando esto? Claramente es el caso de un hombre deprimido por el rechazo de sus propios hijos, por lo que decidió desaparecer en el bosque por un tiempo. No entiendo qué tiene que ver esto con los _X-Files_.

Mulder no agrega nada, sólo sigue conduciendo, sin mirarme y mucho menos contestar mis preguntas, lo que me incomoda aún más.

\- ¿Por qué aceptaste este caso Mulder? Y ¿Por qué no me entero hasta ahora de qué se trata?

Él se gira y me mira, volviendo rápidamente la mirada hacia la carretera, agregando. - Como agente a cargo de la unidad de los _X-Files_ , no necesito que nadie me diga qué casos debo tomar Agente Scully…

Esta respuesta me termina de enfadar aún más de lo que ya venía de antes, por lo que le contesto casi sin pensar.

\- Si es así AGENTE Mulder, ¡entonces no entiendo qué hago YO aquí!

Él también se ve irritado, y a través de su expresión veo que aprieta los dientes antes de contestar.

\- Como ya le dijeron antes AGENTE Scully, usted está asignada a esta unidad, y por lo tanto, debe investigar todo lo que le sea asignado… y eso incluye lo que YO decida.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres mi jefe Mulder?, que yo sepa es el asistente director Skinner quién está a cargo de la unidad – le espeto aún más irritada que antes.

Él, ni siquiera se inmutó en contestarme. Pasa como media hora, para dirigirme nuevamente la mirada y decir - Es cierto, el Director Asistente Skinner supervisa los _X-Files_ , pero yo soy el agente con experiencia y a cargo de la unidad, así que si mi forma de trabajo no le agrada Agente Scully, puede tomar sus cosas y retirarse…

Esto último me saca aún más de mis casillas, por lo que, sin pensar siquiera le contesto.

\- ¡Excelente! Si quieres mañana mismo pido mi traslado hacia otra unidad. Al cabo que ya estoy harta de ser protagonista de los chismes de la oficina y de la vergüenza de ser llamada, ¡la nueva _Sra. Spooky_!

Ni siquiera termino de hablar cuando ya estoy arrepentida de lo que acabo de decir, y él frena el automóvil de repente, enviándome contra el tablero y casi gritándome.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Scully? ¿Acaso tu informe no fue suficiente para desacreditarme, que todavía te tienen trabajando conmigo?

No estoy entendiendo nada.

\- ¿De qué demonios me hablas Mulder? ¿A qué informes te refieres?

\- No te hagas la tonta. Sé exactamente por qué te enviaron conmigo… ¡para desacreditar mi trabajo y de esa forma quitarme los _X-Files_! Sino cómo se explica que alguien con tu currículum termine trabajando conmigo en el sótano?

Y ahí todo se aclara para mí. - Mulder - agrego mucho más tranquila - si estoy aquí es porque me asignaron es cierto. Pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que tú dices, estoy aquí para ser tu compañera de trabajo, no para desacreditarte, sino más bien para darle un asidero científico a tu trabajo. Además creo que ya demostré en nuestro caso anterior que puedes confiar en mí… - y le rozo el brazo derecho - mírame… ¿confías en mí?

\- ¿Quieres que te conteste con la verdad?

Asiento.

\- No. No confío en ti ni en nadie. Cada vez que lo hago terminan embaucándome. Así que no me pidas que crea ciegamente en ti.

Sus palabras me causan mucho dolor, pensé que luego de lo pasado en Oregon, había quedado claro que soy una persona de fiar, que no estoy aquí para desacreditarlo como él dice, sino que creo en él, y que estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo a encontrar las respuestas respecto a lo que le pasó a su hermana.

\- Está bien. - agrego más tranquila, pero dolida - Entonces una vez terminado este caso, pediré mi traslado a otra unidad. No puedo continuar a tu lado si no confías en mí, como yo lo hago en ti.

Él me mira un momento en silencio, no dice nada, sólo se voltea, mira hacia la carretera y vuelve a poner en marcha el automóvil. Quizás este sea mi último caso en el campo, así que pretendo terminarlo, y luego pedir que me envíen donde sea, pero no puedo tolerar la desconfianza de alguien a quien le confío mi vida cada día.

Media hora más, siguiendo nuestro camino en la carretera, Mulder no ha dicho nada, yo tampoco. Me he volteado a mirar por la ventana el paisaje, no es para nada interesante, pero es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento. No quiero que él vea lo mal que me ha puesto lo que me ha dicho. Su desconfianza me duele, no sé por qué pero lo hace, profundamente. Pasa otra media hora, comienza a bajar la velocidad hasta detenernos. Estamos en el medio de la nada, no he visto una casa hace mucho rato, menos aún automóviles. Con curiosidad volteo a mirarle y me lo encuentro con la cabeza apoyada en el volante.

La levanta lentamente y me mira - Scully… - al parecer no sabe qué decir - yo… lo siento.

Extrañada creo que he levantado mi ceja hasta su límite más alto. - Lo siento. No debí tratarte así - agrega compungido, se nota que no está acostumbrado a pedir perdón. No agrego nada, sólo le sigo mirando, esperando que se explique.

\- En serio… siento mucho todo lo que dije antes. - aún compungido - Pero trata de entenderme… cada vez que confío en alguien termina defraudándome, engañándome o simplemente alejándose de mí… y termino solo, hasta mi familia se alejó de mí, dejándome solo con un millón de preguntas sin respuestas…

No sé qué decir ante semejante confesión. Sé que ya había vislumbrado algo de lo que había sido su vida, pero nunca pensé que hubiese sido tan solitaria, tan difícil. Ahora lo entiendo un poco más, y también entiendo su reticencia hacia mí. Acerco mi mano hasta su antebrazo derecho y lo aprieto.

\- Mulder, te entiendo. De verás, pero por favor, no me alejes. - me mira a los ojos, y aprovecho este momento para aclararle - Si estoy aquí no es para engañarte ni entregarte a nadie. Estoy aquí para que trabajemos juntos, para que nadie te quite lo que te ha costado años investigar. En serio, confía en mí…

Él sólo asiente con la cabeza levemente, y sin más nada que agregar continuamos nuestro camino por la solitaria carretera.

Mientras él conduce, voy pensando en lo que me ha dicho, y tiene toda la razón para dudar de cualquiera que se acerque a él, sin conocer sus intenciones. Entiendo que lo ha pasado mal en la vida y es por eso que decido que le voy a demostrar que no soy quién cree, que soy Dana Scully, agente especial del FBI y que he venido para convertirme en su compañera de trabajo, y por qué no en su amiga.

Vamos para casi tres horas y media de viaje. Ya tuvimos una detención para cargar combustible, además necesite visitar el tocador, junto a una rápida compra de bocadillos para apaciguar el hambre. Creo que ha llegado el momento de romper el hielo, no es que me sienta incómoda, al menos no como cuando recién partimos el viaje o después de su exabrupto; pero creo que es necesario que al menos hablemos del caso que tenemos que investigar.

\- Mulder, no es que quiera cuestionar tu juicio respecto a la elección del caso… pero en serio, ¿por qué decidiste investigarlo?

\- La verdad Scully, no lo sé – ensancha levemente sus comisuras, al parecer sabe más de lo que me dice. - Simplemente atrajo mi atención. En realidad es así con la mayoría de los casos que me llegan, tomo el que atrae mi atención y lo investigo - y sonríe genuinamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo creo - ¿No crees que es una magnífica forma de elegirlos?

Sonrío de vuelta y bajo la mirada. Es cierto, no es la mejor forma de elegir un caso, pero al menos lo lleva a investigar cosas realmente interesantes.

\- No es la forma más científica por así decirlo, pero esta vez voy a confiar en su instinto Agente Mulder -y esta vez la formalidad de mi trato no tiene nada que ver con la forma en que nos tratamos antes. Él sólo vuelve a sonreír y continúa conduciendo.

Vuelvo a leer el informe y me comienzan a asaltar varias dudas, no respecto al caso, sino respecto a mi compañero. Debo decir que sólo conozco su perfil profesional, pero más allá de la desaparición de su hermana no sé nada de él, y viendo que faltan varias millas para llegar a nuestro destino (al menos eso creo) no es mala idea conocerle un poco más.

\- Mulder ¿cómo te sentirías si tus hijos prefirieran pasar las vacaciones con su padrastro en vez de contigo?

Él me mira extrañado… ¿será muy personal mi pregunta?

\- La verdad Scully, es que no tengo la menor idea. No tengo hijos y nunca me he visto en ese papel tampoco…

\- ¿No deseas tener hijos? – pregunto extrañada.

\- En verdad, no lo sé. Con la experiencia personal que tengo o la ausencia de ella, no me veo enseñándole a otra persona cómo enfrentar la vida. ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Yo qué?

\- ¿Te gustaría tener hijos algún día? Ya sabes, un par de mini Scullys corriendo por ahí, cuestionando a todo el mundo, enseñándoles a todos el último libro que leyeron y esas cosas.

Sonrío ante la imagen de alguien pequeño, con mi cabello, corriendo por ahí. Lo extraño, es que me lo imagino también con los ojos verdes, tristes y expresivos…

\- ¡Claro! Me gustaría tener hijos, pero creo que para ello primero necesito a alguien que me ayude con eso. - él ríe - ¡No me refiero sólo a "eso"! lo que quiero decir es que al crecer en una familia como la que tuve, me gustaría que mis hijos experimentaran eso también. Una madre y un padre presentes. No es que esté en contra de las mujeres que deciden hacerlo solas, es sólo que me gustaría que tuvieran lo mismo que yo tuve.

Él me mira, con un brillo extraño en la mirada, sonríe y agrega - Nunca pensé que una mujer como tú, tan apegada a la ciencia, se preocupara tanto de ese tipo de cosas. Pensé que eras más bien una de estas mujeres liberales que creen que pueden hacerlo todo solas.

\- No creas sólo en lo que ves en el exterior Agente Mulder. Pero bueno, creo que este hombre se sintió muy mal respecto a sus hijos, quizás fracasado como padre y esposo, y por eso decidió desaparecer en el bosque… quizás y hasta haya decidido acabar con su vida.

\- Bueno, si me hubiese pasado lo que a él, quizás hubiese hecho lo mismo. No lo sé, quizás sólo está por ahí pensando en su vida. O quizás no…

\- ¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho Mulder?

\- Eso ya lo veremos Scully - y se acerca a una tienda que apareció en el medio de la nada con un gran letrero en letras rojas y blancas que dice "Joe's" – Creo que hemos llegado a nuestro destino – y sin decir más detiene el automóvil y se baja.

TIENDA DE PESCA DE "JOE'S"

CONDADO DE SCHOHARIE, NUEVA YORK

15:48 HRS.

Un Oldsmobile Cutlass color vino se detiene. Han sido más de tres horas de viaje por carretera. Se baja primero con mucha decisión, un hombre alto, en sus tempranos treinta de cabello castaño y nariz prominente. Es un fuerte día caluroso, típico del mes de Mayo, aún en esta área montañosa. Contrasta bastante con el confortable ambiente refrigerado que proveía el aire acondicionado del vehículo. Opta por deshacerse de la chaqueta oscura del traje que viste, para arremangarse las mangas de la camisa y aflojar la corbata. Su compañera de viaje, también baja del auto. Quien la viera aseguraría que es mucho más joven, tal vez por casi una década que su compañero, pero en realidad solo tienen una diferencia de un par de años. De estatura mediana; cabello castaño, largo hasta el inicio de su espalda. A la luz del sol da algunos destellos rojizos. Porta inmaculadamente un traje sastre azul marino de falda, con una chaqueta cruzada y hombreras altas. En sus manos tiene una carpeta color café. Los tacones de cinco centímetros de las zapatillas negras de ante, se hunden en el pasto con facilidad, lo que ocasiona cierta dificultad en su andar.

\- Esta es la tienda de pesca, dónde uso por última vez su tarjeta de crédito, Wayne Thompson. Veo en los anexos del informe que la policía que entrevistaron al encargado pero no supo decir a dónde se dirigía exactamente. - Dice ella, pero su compañero, si es que prestó atención a sus palabras recorre con la vista todo el lugar, tratando de hacer uso de sus habilidades intuitivas sobre cuál sería el camino que tomo el desaparecido Wayne Thompson.

\- Dime Scully. Si como piensas, el hombre estaba tan decepcionado por haber sido plantado: ¿por qué sacó efectivo, que supongo era para cualquier contingencia, y vino a una tienda a abastecerse? Compró varias provisiones para unos tres días. Comida, agua, incluso un repelente para animales salvajes. Alguien con el ánimo tan bajo no sería tan previsor. - Allí estaba él, comenzando el reto intelectual. Otra vez se formaba el sentimiento en ella de que estaba en un proceso continuo de evaluación.

\- No lo sé, Mulder. Tal vez es del tipo de personas con costumbres tan arraigadas que actuó en automático. Los datos dicen que era originario de Montana. Supongo, no era su primer campamento. Al parecer era una persona exitosa. Algunas personas exitosas lo son debido a que se apegan a algunos hábitos.

Mulder esboza una sonrisa, ante la respuesta de Scully. - ¿Un repelente para animales salvajes, Scully? Son muchos cientos de kilómetros y horas de viaje desde Albany hasta aquí, para que siguiera con una rutina en automático ¿Qué clase de obsesivo estamos buscando? - Mulder, regresa al auto para dejar en el asiento trasero su chaqueta. -Además estamos buscando a un motivador. Esos tipos no son de los que caen fácilmente en estados tan depresivos para lo que estas tratando de insinuar.

Scully continúa lidiando con el inconveniente de sus zapatos poco propicios para el terreno tan flojo. - ¿Has conocido muchos motivadores, Mulder?

\- Recuerda que tengo experiencia como perfilador, - Mulder saca de sus bolsillos algo que mete en su boca, llamando la atención de Scully. *crack* El sonido de algo quebrándose por los dientes, para luego escupirlo. Mulder nota la mirada curiosa de Scully. Extiende su mano para mostrarle unas semillas. - ¿Semilla de girasol? - Ella niega con la cabeza, con una sonrisa o un gesto de aversión. Difícil saberlo. Mulder apenas va aprendiendo a leer sus gestos. - Conocí a más de un par en Oxford, que terminaron especializándose en esa área. Así que digamos, vi lo suficiente para hacerme de una idea básica de esos tipos.

Scully decide que hace mucho calor para seguirle el juego y opta por lo más sencillo - ¿Qué crees que le pasó a Wayne Thompson?

\- Creo que Wayne en un acto afirmativo vino a acampar, para minimizar su decepción.

\- Pero, ¿en dónde está? ¿Crees que siga en las montañas? Mulder, lo más probable es que haya seguido su camino de largo. No encontraron nada por los alrededores.- Scully, dice esto último casi en desesperación, debido, en parte, a la incomodidad de sus zapatos

\- La policía del condado no uso muchos recursos para buscarlo. Y digamos que tengo una corazonada. Vamos Scully, si hay que subir a la montaña, creo que en la tienda de pesca tendrán calzado pertinente para ti.

\- ¡Mulder! No vamos a subir a la montaña por una corazonada… - Su compañero se adelanta hacia la tienda, dejándola incomoda. Mejor opta por regresar al auto, para buscar su cartera, resignada a tener que comprar ropa apropiada. Aunque no le guste, Mulder tiene razón en ese detalle.

La campanilla de la puerta suena para anunciar el arribo de alguien al establecimiento. El joven encargado reacciona para atender posibles nuevos clientes.

\- Buenas tardes. Bienvenido, en que puedo ayudarlo, Señor – El joven que se sabe la rutina debido a varios años de servicio, muestra su mejor cara.

\- Soy el Agente Fox Mulder, del FBI… - nuevamente la campanilla suena para dar entrada a una joven agente algo irritada - …Ella es mi compañera la Agente Dana Scully. - tras escuchar la referencia "mi compañera" no puede evitar, recordar la discusión en el auto. Nunca le admitirá que le gusta cómo suenan esas palabras en su voz. - Quisiéramos hacer unas preguntas sobre una persona que paso por aquí hace más de un mes, Wayne Thompson. - Con mucho mayor confianza por el suelo estable. Scully camina decidida hacia los estantes para buscar lo necesario.

\- Si, por supuesto. Recuerdo que vino la policía, a preguntar. Lo recuerdo bien. En la zona hay muchas tiendas como esta y los excursionistas las frecuentan. No es porque estemos bajos de clientela, pasan mucho por aquí. Pero recuerdo al señor, principalmente que venía solo. Eso es raro. La gente no acostumbra a acampar sola. Tampoco se veía inexperto. Por las cosas que compró. Un galón de agua, latas de comida variada, frijoles, sardinas, un jamón endiablado; baterías para una lámpara, varias cajas de fósforos. Bueno hasta una bolsa de malvaviscos.

\- ¿Malvaviscos? – Mulder asiente con un gesto de compresión, para luego comentar con voz más alta para que lo escuche Scully, que sigue buscando en la estantería. - ¿Crees que los malvaviscos sean para consolar su desanimo, Scully? ¿Creí que lo tradicional era el chocolate?

Scully revisa unos jeans y les da a estos un gesto de fastidio por las preguntas provocadoras de Mulder, para luego voltear a mirarlo y lanzarle apenas una mueca que no llega ni a sonrisa.

\- Disculpa mi insistencia. - Mulder opta por hablarle al muchacho con modos más firmes, pero sin llegar a la confrontación - ¿Dijo algo sobre a dónde se dirigía, o pudiste ver que ruta tomo?

\- No, Agente Mulder, la verdad es que no lo dijo, pero los que vienen aquí a abastecerse o bien van para el lago, o suben las montañas para acampar. Yo sé que no encontraron nada.

\- Gracias de todos modos.

Un sonido sordo, resultado del soltar unos jeans, una camisa de franela a cuadros café, una chaqueta de campismo, unas medias blancas gruesas y unas botas con suela de tracción, en el mostrador. - Voy a comprar esto, regístrelo por favor. Y podría indicarme dónde puedo cambiarme. - Scully esboza una mueca que es más un gesto de desgano.

\- Si por supuesto, Señora. Perdone, Agente… al fondo del pasillo de su izquierda hay un pequeño vestidor. - El joven rápidamente captura los precios en la máquina registradora, para que Scully pague con su tarjeta de crédito.

\- Muchas gracias, joven. Mulder. Regreso en un momento. Sostén esto por favor- Mulder recibe casi de mala gana la cartera de Scully. Él trata de contener su risa al verla andar con todo el bulto de ropa. Para cambiarse.

Pasan varios minutos, pero Mulder intenta una última vez con el joven para obtener pistas. - Disculpa, ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Jamie, Agente

\- Jamie… ¿A dónde crees que habrá ido, esta persona?

\- Creo que pudo ir a la montaña. Los que van al lago, los que tienen experiencia, compran anzuelos extra. Este señor se veía que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no era ningún improvisado.

\- ¿Qué crees que pasó? ¿Fueron las luces?- Jamie, pone una cara sombría, sus ojos se llenan de pánico.

A… a… agente… He escuchado las historias desde niño, pero nunca lo había vivido, o visto algo así. El único que lo había presenciado es mi abuelo.

\- ¡Mulder! Creo que estoy lista. - Scully regresa del vestidor por el pasillo, portando su traje sastre colgando de su brazo izquierdo y sus zapatillas de ante en la mano derecha, A lado izquierdo del pasillo, Scully no nota una cortina de dónde surge un anciano demasiado curtido por la edad que se abalanza sobre Scully. Tomándola con increíble fuerza de los brazos, desafiando la edad del viejo.

\- ¡Las luces! ¡Tengan cuidado con las luces de la montaña! ¡Las criaturas de las luces se lo llevan todo! - es lo que dice el anciano. Jamie y Mulder reaccionan inmediatamente. Uno para tomar a su abuelo y él otro para tratar de proteger a su compañera.

\- Abuelo, tranquilo. Vamos a la cama abuelo. - Jamie separa al anciano de Scully, mientras este sigue balbuceando sobre el peligro de las luces.

A pesar de la preparación de Scully, no puede evitar sentir un escalofrío ante las tétricas facciones del viejo. - ¿Scully estás bien?

\- Si, Mulder estoy bien. ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

\- Creo que mi corazonada no fue del todo errada, Scully. Ven, vamos a la montaña antes de que oscurezca. Gracias, Jamie. Regresaremos para platicar. - Jamie asiente, pero tiene mucho miedo y dudas si los agentes regresarán de la montaña. Pero prefiere reservarse sus comentarios, para llevarse a su abuelo a su cuarto.

17:42 HRS.

\- Mulder, ¿estás seguro que es aquí? - pregunta, Scully por segunda vez desde que llegaron a un claro entre la arboleda. Están a un costado de la montaña, donde se puede apreciar parte de la cadena montañosa de la Catskills.

\- Es muy probable, que aquí haya acampado Wayne Thompson - Mulder tiene fija su atención en el suelo del claro. El pasto no se ve verde. Sino muy por el contrario se ve demasiado seco, y no cree que sea por el calor, debido a que la montaña es mucho más fresca por la altitud.

Scully con las manos en las caderas, y los brazos en posición de jarra. Está a punto de la exasperación. - Mulder, ¿No puedes saber eso? Podría ser cualquier lado. Deberíamos estar interrogando a ese chico de la tienda. Debe saber más de lo que dijo. Lo más probable es que lo hayan asaltado.

Mulder sonríe ya en un gesto para sí, debido a lo predecible de los comentarios de Scully. - No creo que el chico sepa algo más que las historias que le habrá contado su abuelo.

\- ¡Por favor, Mulder! Es claro que ese anciano tiene algún tipo de demencia senil, No ha de saber ni en qué mundo vive. Ni lo que ha pasado aquí. - Scully, se lleva la mano derecha a la cabeza casi por la desesperación.

\- Es muy posible que ese anciano, sea el único sobreviviente en… tal vez en cincuenta años de las desapariciones de las luces de las montañas Catskills.

\- ¡Las qué…! Mulder, de dónde sacas eso.

\- ¡Las luces de las montañas Catskills! En menos de un siglo ha habido por lo menos una docena, hasta dónde se sabe, de desapariciones en estas áreas, y muy pocos registros de algunos que llegaron a ver una luz, un fuerte resplandor. Gente que acampaba en otros lados de esta zona. La luz era tan fuerte que generaba un gran calor. Mira el pasto seco, Scully. ¿No te parece que está quemado?

\- Tal vez el pasto está enfermo. ¿No lo sé?

Mulder, frunce los labios de fastidio ante la negatividad de Scully.

\- ¿Cómo es que esto no ha trascendido? Esto sería casi como lo que pasa en el Caribe… El Triángulo de las Bermudas, o eso.

\- Porque nadie ha estado seguro si alguien ha desaparecido por estos lugares. No dejan rastro de nada. Ni campamento, ni vehículos ni nada. Muchos asumen como tú que estas personas nunca acamparon por aquí y fueron víctimas de otras cosas. Lo único que queda en la mañana siguiente es el pasto seco.

\- ¿Mañana? - Una fuerte inquietud la aborda, y mira su reloj de pulso al notar que están cerca de las cinco y media de la tarde.

\- Las luces solo se ven en la noche, Scully.

\- ¡Genial! Mulder, no voy a pasar la noche aquí. - Lo mira con la ceja tan arriba que pareciera desaparecerá entre sus cabellos.

\- Lo sé, Scully. Nos hacen faltan los malvaviscos.

A lo lejos dos seres, de extrañas formas, de coloración grisácea y ojos negros como la obsidiana observan a la pareja discutir en el área. Uno de ellos sabe por sus instintos que el crepúsculo está próximo y si llegan a acampar podrán disponer de ellos. Sin embargo, los pensamientos de la criatura son captados por el otro extraño ser, y este le hace saber que el macho es intocable. Es hijo de uno de sus más siniestros aliados y nunca deberá ser tocado para respetar el pacto y continuar su ominosa colaboración.

Danny_xf / Psicggg

Martes, 03 de Mayo de 2016.


End file.
